Spirit
Category:Bestiary This article is about the creature type Spirit in the context of skill descriptions. For information on spirits of mortal creatures that have died, see Ghost. General Spirits are immobile, temporary creatures typically created by rituals. Their level and sometimes their natural lifetime depend upon the linked attribute of the ritual skill creating them. The creature name is derived from the ritual creating them, and is typically (but not always) of the form "Spirit of name of ritual". Spirits have the following properties: * Skills that affect all creatures within the skills range, such as Heal Area and effects of Nature Rituals, have no effect on Spirits. * Boon of Creation, Explosive Growth and Spirit's Gift count spirits as creatures. * A spirit dies when its natural lifetime expires, when its health drops to zero, or when an identical allied spirit comes within range, as defined in Spirit Range below. * Death of a spirit does not trigger a Necromancer's Soul Reaping. * Spirits are immune to Hexes, Enchantments, general Healing skills, and all Conditions except Burning. There are three different types of Spirits: those created by a Ranger's Nature Rituals, those created by a Ritualist's Binding Rituals and the Spirit of Winds summoned by an Ebon Vanguard Ritual. They all have additional generic properties. A popular way to dispatch of Spirits is by using area-of-effect spells such as Fire Storm or Chaos Storm as the Spirit cannot leave the strike zone without use of skills like Draw Spirit, or Summon Spirits (PvE only). Spirit Range "Spirit range" is approximately 2.7 times the aggro circle radius (about 3/5ths the radar radius). If a second allied spirit of the same name is created within the range of the first spirit, the first spirit will die without taking any damage. However, if one of the same name is Shadow Steped or Teleported to within the range of the first spirit, the teleported spirit itself will die without taking any damage, rather than the original spirit. Note that a spirit's effect only has spirit range if the skill description says "its range". Some spirit's effects have explicit shorter ranges. Spirit Health A spirit's health, whether Ritualist or Ranger, can be determined by this equation: (50 + (Spirit Level * 20)) * (1 + Spawning Power * 0.04) The following is a chart containing the health of spirit depending on both its level and its creator's level in Spawning Power. 1The columns are the level of the spirit (which varies per each skill that creates a spirit), while the rows correspond to the character's rank in Spawning Power. Spirit Armor A Spirit has approximately Armor = 6*lvl + 3, thus a level 9 or lower Spirit suffers more than listed damage, while a level 10+ Spirit will suffer less than listed damage from sources affected by armor. Spirit level Armor 1 9 2 15 3 21 4 27 5 33 6 39 7 45 8 51 9 57 10 63 11 69 Spirit Energy All spirits have 31 energy and an energy regeneration of 4 pips regardless of level. Skills and effects of spirits do not actually use any of the spirit's energy. Spirits created by Nature Rituals Spirits created by Nature Rituals (sometimes referred to as Nature Spirits) have the appearance of a diminutive Druid. They are totems that emit environmental enchantments affecting all creatures, allies and foes alike, with the pointed exception that they never affect other spirits. Thus it is often a good idea to place beneficial spirits far in the backline so most of the enemies are out of the effect range, to plan the team build to be minimally affected by any negative effects of the spirit, and to use beneficial ones against enemy builds that can't take advantage of the benefits. Note that every Spirit created by a Nature Ritual faces to the East. Spirits created by Binding Rituals Spirits created by Binding Rituals (sometimes referred to as Binding Spirits) can additionally be classified into sub-types. * Spirits that cause a one-time effect upon allies or enemies (but not both) in the area upon the spirits' death. * Spirits that cause triggered effects on all allies or enemies (but not both) within its range, but takes damage each time the effect is triggered. * Spirits that cause constant effect on all allies or foes (but not both) within its range. * Attack Spirits which actively target and attack enemies of the summoner Attack Spirits Attack Spirits resemble Banshees chained to the ground (see image at right). The spirit Life, even though it is a passive spirit, also uses this graphic (this is likely an error). Non-attacking Binding Spirits use a different graphic of a human-like form with its face covered and arms crossed (this graphic used to only be used for the Destruction spirit). * Attack spirits use attack skills to damage enemies. These skills typically have the same name as the ritual that created the spirits, and they all have longbow range (1.6 aggro circle radius). ** These attack skills are all projectile attacks, and thus must have clear line of sight to hit the target. ** As with most projectiles, spirits gain a range advantage due to increased height above the target. ** These attack skills will trigger effects that trigger on attacks, including shouts and chants that target "allies" instead of "party members," and Environmental Effects that do not specifically target "players." * Spirits attack at a rate of one attack every 2 seconds, with the exception of Bloodsong (1.75 seconds) and Vampirism (2.15 seconds). ** Spirit attack speed can be increased by Signet of Ghostly Might and Volfen Bloodlust. * Attack Spirits will automatically attack any creature within their aggro circle. If a target is already being attacked by an ally, the spirit has a propensity to attack that target. Otherwise, if multiple targets are available, it is unclear which target it selected, although preference will be given to the target with the lowest Armor, or to the target with the closest proximity to the spirit. If a creature in range drops below 50% health, the spirit may switch targets to that creature. * If an enemy is within attack range but outside of the aggro circle, a spirit will not attack unless an ally (including another spirit) hits with an attack against that enemy. * Unlike henchmen and pets, spirits will not react to a called target if you do not attack the target as well (i.e., in order to get the spirit to attack, you must use Ctrl-Space instead of Ctrl-Shift-Space). * If attacked in melee by an enemy, a spirit will always attack that enemy. Other Spirits The following Spirits are encountered as monsters. For a full list of non-summoned spirits, including quest-related non-summoned spirits, see category:Spirits. Related Skills * For a list of skills that create Nature Spirits, see Nature Ritual skills quick reference or Category:Nature Rituals. * For a list of skills that create Binding Spirits, see Binding Ritual skills quick reference or Category:Binding Rituals. Note: The following descriptions are limited to effects in relation to spirits, which might not be the skills' full effect. * Skills that target spirits ** Consume Soul - steal all of target summoned creature health. ** Draw Spirit - makes target allied spirit shadow step to your location. ** Gaze of Fury - destroy target spirit and create a Spirit of Fury ** Rupture Soul - destroy target allied spirit to damage and blind nearby foes. ** Spirit Siphon - target spirit loses all energy, caster gain a portion of it. ** Spirit to Flesh - destroy touched allied spirit to heal nearby allies. ** Soul Twisting - destroy allied spirit to improve recharge of next ritual. ** Spirit Walk - shadowsteps to target spirit. ** Swap - switch places with target summoned creature. * Skills that directly affect spirits ** Armor of Unfeeling - lowers damage taken, immunity to critical attacks ** Feast of Souls - destroy all nearby allies' spirits to heal party members. ** Gaze from Beyond - nearest spirit lose health to fuel damage on enemy. ** Signet of Creation (PvP) - grants all spirits within earshot health regeneration, but destroys them after 30 seconds. ** Signet of Ghostly Might - spirits controlled within earshot attack faster and deal more damage. ** Spirit Boon Strike - nearby spirits gain health (different from healing) ** Spirit Transfer - nearest spirit lose health to fuel healing on ally. ** Spiritleech Aura - spirits deal less damage but steal health ** Summon Spirits - makes all spirits you control shadow step to your position and makes them gain health. * Skills that are affected by spirits in general ** Clamor of Souls - gain energy if any spirits are within earshot ** Essence Strike - gain energy if any spirits are within earshot. ** Ghostly Haste - spells recharge faster when within earshot of a spirit. ** Mend Body and Soul - number of spirits within earshot of a caster affect number of conditions lost on target. ** Painful Bond - target and nearby foes lose health when they are hit by a spirit's attack. ** Signet of Spirits (PvP) - gain energy when within earshot of a spirit. ** Spirit Burn - burning applied on target if any spirits are within earshot. ** Spirit Light - prevents the sacrifice cost for this skill if any spirits are within earshot. ** Spirit Light Weapon - target gains double health per second if in earshot of a spirit.